


Temporary difficulties

by SilverSnow9995



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnow9995/pseuds/SilverSnow9995
Summary: Luxanna and her temporary difficulties
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard, Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Darius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Home Sweet Home. My place of power and peace. Native Demasia. Big and clean. Alluring and majestic. A place in which all difficulties seem insignificant, and the heart becomes calm. But not now, not to the same extent as before. I am afraid that my native walls can no longer help me cope with my experiences. My heart is out of place. My craving for the unknown and the hope of reciprocity so affect me. Still worried that reciprocity may not be. But reciprocity scares, taking into account all that is happening. I am either joyfully or sadly. Sadness certainly prevails, it would seem love, which could be better. I do not know, for example, the ability not to hide my feelings because of conventions, differences and hostility. It's hard not to think about it. It’s hard not to think about him. At the sight of him, a million thoughts rush through his head about his strength, courage, and masculinity. But the main thing is his voice, deep and insinuating. It takes me to the wrong place again. I do not want to think about it, I need to relax and gain strength.  
I fought for too long in the arena of the League, it's time to relax in my native harbor. I finally went home, Garen went with me, but in addition to rest, his duties and responsibilities await him at home. About which I do not always and not all know. Garen is the brave warrior of Demacia, I am - Luxanna Crownguard his sister, it would seem honorable, but still faceless. I was a scout, I always followed the rules and regulations, proving that I was strong and independent, just like my brother. But despite my successes and achievements, I always seem to not reach the high standards of my family. I guess I'm so stubborn and diligent to earn respect and probably love. But I do not want to prove anything, I'm tired of it. I used to lock up my fears and emotions and show myself to the world as the radiant and perky Luxanna Crownguard. Maybe because of this, someone considers me frivolous or stupid, it does not matter. It is important that this helps me to go forward no matter what. But sometimes I remember my childhood with aching chest pain. Great time, you can allow yourself to be carefree and happy. Happy simply because the sun shines brightly and smiles at you, from the thought that you and your friends are chosen and will amaze the world with their accomplishments. So wonderful and naive. We spent so much time with Garen, played, ran, mischievous, trusted secrets to each other. Now everything is more complicated and more serious. With a heavy heart, I drove home and hoped that no one would notice my condition.  
Demacia greeted us with warm sunlight caressing the crowns of trees and the soft rustle of leaves, from a light refreshing breeze  
During our short vacation, Garen often went away and said that he would stay in Demacia so that I would return to the League alone. It seems to me no one paid much attention and I was not opposed, even grateful.  
But on the night before departure, they knocked on my room.  
\- "Lux? Honey, are you awake?" It was mom, I really didn’t think that she would come. After all, she likes to sleep well. Why is she still not sleeping?  
\- "No, no, come in." Mom went into the room and sat down on my bed.  
"Honey, I am worried about you and see that you are not negotiating something." The tone was worried. Well, that's what is happening, what I was worried about.  
\- "What do you think." I tried to portray the happiest smile I can. And it seems to have worked. Mom changed her face, but some sly little light appeared in her eyes.  
“I hope that love is so wonderful,” said Mama warmly.  
“What? But why do you think so?” Oh no, am I really pretending to be so bad and everything is written on my forehead?  
\- "But how else? I see how you change in mood, then you fly somewhere in the clouds, then you think, as if solving a difficult problem." Hmm, what an exact comparison, I really had to solve the problem. So far, no answers have been found without much damage.  
\- "I ... uh ... well, I." What? Well, why I mumble, I was not preparing for this.  
\- “Everything is fine, no matter what difficulties stand in your way, you will cope with them. And on the love front. I always knew that you would turn your attention to a worthy person, it couldn’t be otherwise. I understand your excitement and hope that when you are ready you will share with me a story about your happiness. " Mom said and hugged me. I just hugged her tightly in response, and the words stuck in my throat lumpy. Ah, mommy. How I want to tell you everything. But it will break your heart. You are so right. My chosen one is a worthy person. True, not by the standards of Demacia ...


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere between the ribs there was sharp pain again. The pain, which was sometimes quick, sometimes became dull, and sometimes aching. At times, this pain itched, like a healing wound, causing it to touch again and again. It would seem that with that? For a man like Darius, who has seen and experienced so much. He used to cope with bodily pain, endure, treat and overpower. But he could not accept this pain. You can’t hide from her, his soul hurt. Yes, he has it. Despite other opinions.  
It is I - Darius, the hand of Noxus, the great commander, who hid in his house from thoughts of this demacian. About my demacian. It’s funny to consider her ours when we didn’t really speak. I clearly remember the moments when I first saw her. Then I just joined the League, she was already a famous champion. I was introduced to various heroes, but when I was next to her, the earth seemed to be knocked out from under my feet.  
"Miss Crownguard, it's an honor to meet you," oh, yes. This is exactly how we deal with the demacians. What got on me?  
"MMM, I'm glad to meet you too." A beautiful blush covered her face, somehow making me a little happier than I was.  
“Lux, you can just Lux,” she said holding out her hand.  
Her palm was so small and fragile, it seemed I could break it with one awkward movement. Obeying a momentary desire, I took her hand and kissed "Very nice, Lux." Her eyes widened, and her face became even redder, she seemed to have lost her breath.  
And so, a blockhead hurried her to us and quickly led her to the other end of the hall. Garen, what an idiot you are. Although if I were in his place, I would have done the same. Your worst enemy flirting with your sister. Not the most pleasant sight.  
Later, I met a couple of champions, the evening flowed smoothly into the night. But I did not stop catching her eyes on me. Each time she was caught, she blushed and looked away. It made me inspired. Was she afraid of me? Despised? Or she rated me as a man. Without all that she knew about me, heard or could think of? Stupidity, of course she was afraid. It cannot be otherwise. I tried to convince myself all evening. But suddenly? Suddenly, she is interested in me. It gives hope. For what? To love? This is not to be. Then I decided to ignore and not communicate with her unnecessarily. This should help, her charm will fade, my mood will change. And life will continue to take its course. It should be. That's right. But since then I have been accompanied by pain that haunts me. I want to see her, hear, drown in the whirlpool of this beautiful look, touch her delicate and rosy cheek. I should not go on about these desires, this will bring a loss of control. I would like more, not only to touch her cheek, but also to hug her, kiss, be her support, be her love, if she so wishes. No, this is dangerous and fatal for the two of us. No, but a sharp injection of pain does not calm down.  
Did someone notice behind her, what I noticed? How her eyes burn when she laughs, how she rejoices when she manages to contribute to the victory of the team. How can she listen and help her friends. At the same time, it is tempting, something that bothers her. I noticed how, even in the funniest and most talkative company, she froze briefly and seemed to fly away somewhere, in my thoughts. And then, as if nothing had happened, she smiled, laughed and continued the conversation, but there was a shade of sadness in her eyes.  
"Hey Darius, maybe it's time to go hunting?" My brother’s voice pulled me out of my thoughts. He stood with his elbows on the wall and twitched his eyebrows.  
"Maybe it's time for some beauty to show the hand of Noxus or not just the hand?" He was incorrigible. A person who could reduce almost any conversation on the topic of sex and debauchery.  
"Come on, you deserve some love," he continued to insist.  
"There is no place for love in my life," I answered simply, it really was  
“In vain do you think so, there is always room for love, especially if you want to find it. Well, as you want. Then all the ladies will be mine ,” he turned and walked out of the room with a proud walk.  
If you want to find, hmm, maybe Draven is sometimes right.


End file.
